


Adventures Of Mr.Krabs

by JuiceDemon69



Category: SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon), The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Edabs, F/M, oneshots, shitpost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:22:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29166372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuiceDemon69/pseuds/JuiceDemon69
Relationships: Eda Clawthorne/Eugene Krabs
Kudos: 1





	Adventures Of Mr.Krabs

Nothing was darker than the stars, the old sage had told Mr.Eugene Krabs. And he also told Eugene that virtue is the best property in a person. And that he could be the legendary Chosen One that the prophesies of old and dank and darkness had spoken about. Oh yes, the Prophecy. That what had made him lay awake at nights. Of course Eda Clawthorne had asked what was up with him. "Of course," he would always say, "there is nothing going on, dear. Go back to sleep." And in their minds they'd fill in "You don't have to worry about the terrible burden I will have to carry for the rest of my life" Because everyone knows, prophesies have a nasty way of coming true. And this one was about to come true spectacularly.

\---  
Later, once they were alone and away from the others, Eugene met with Eda Clawthorne in a nearby castle. They had been meeting like this awhile now, often in the evenings or at night. A deep friendship had struck up after their previous adventures, but they kept it hidden as they didn't know what the others would think. They often did some talking, some Money making, maybe a few board games. They were quite close friends by now.  
This particular night they were shearing secrets with each other. Telling each other things neither had told anyone else before. Things that not a single soul knew. "Then there was that time I...Destroyed Her dress!" "oh, Eugene! that's positively evil! and I should know!" They both laughed. The night had been full of stories like this. The time Eda Clawthorne blackmailed a a Biochemist. Or the time Mr.Krabs fooled a Astronaut into thinking it was the end of the world.. Endless stories shared just between them and no one else. It was making them closer, Closer then Mr.Krabs had ever thought possible. As Mr.Krabs was telling another story, She thought She saw Eda Clawthorne examining Her. Looking with..was that longing?  
nah...couldn't be.   
The moment was over and they departed each others company. Mr.Krabs felt something had changed that night, but wasn't sure what.

\---------  
Over the next few days, more and more horrific reports came from the direction of Plankton's hut. First it was just the criminals being arrested and put to work in Plankton's armies. Then anyone who was against Plankton was also arrested and put to trial. They were separated into groups of men and women. The men were put to work, the women were rapped until killed. Plankton looked down on his works. He then petted his thingy. Oh yes, Plankton was ready for Mr.Krabs now.

\----------  
Eugene at that moment felt in her pocket. That's strange there was a note. It said She should rendezvous at the demolished beach at sunset. Mr.Krabs kept this secret as it was clearly just for Her.

\----------  
"Why are you looking at me like that? Its almost like your want me badly. Ha Ha!"Eugene chuckled. "You're my one true friend, Eugene, probably the best one I've had in a long time. I like talking to you, hanging out with you, and I even love listening to you sing....And now that you've pointed it out, I think I might like to hug you a bit" "You're touching me. That's not considered appropriate behavior," he whispered, Her bottom lip trembling while Her limbs felt frozen. "Maybe not. But I don't think you're going to stop me." Eda Clawthorne stroked Her hand up Mr.Krabs's hip, and pulled Her shirt from her trousers. Mr.Krabs's eyes fluttered shut when She felt Eda Clawthorne's fingers touch the skin of Her lower back. But She forced them open again and stared into Eda Clawthorne's pretty eyes. "I should stop you." Mr.Krabs knew She should. This was Eda Clawthorne. Eda Clawthorne! Could She dare wreck their close friendship? And what about their destiny? But that didn't bother Mr.Krabs nearly as much. "Stop me," Eda Clawthorne said, and made it sound like a dare. Mr.Krabs was all set to give Eda Clawthorne a glare, but it faded away when She got her first real look at Eda Clawthorne.I mean sure, Mr.Krabs had seen Eda Clawthorne before, but not REALLY seen them. Not with these new eyes which Mr.Krabs now had. Her eyes had been opened. Eda Clawthorne's soft legs, Her very agreeable pony tail, and Her nice BOOBS!. In point of fact, Mr.Krabss mouth went a little slack and there may have been some drool. It dripped on Eda Clawthorne. Eda Clawthorne didn't seem to mind Mr.Krabs's fluids though. Any kind of fluid dropping on Her was fine it seemed. "ewww" She said but half way it turned to a "owwwwwww". "owwwwwww"! It was a "owwwwwww" of pleasure. It was the first of many sounds to come But then they shock hands firmly and said goodbye. Nothing else happened.

THE END!


End file.
